Antinatural
by Neiara28
Summary: La normalidad es relativa para los supervivientes de los desastres biológicos. Claire y Leon saben o. Claire,como portadora de una mutación que le roba su vida y Leon como un agente del gobierno en contra de esta gente .Todo cambia cuando el gobierno y la BSAA llegan a un acuerdo para combatir una nueva amenaza.¿Puede la unión hacer la fuerza o por el contrario destruirlos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola holaaaaaa :**_

_**Cuantísimo tiempo sin vernos las caras por aquí ^^ . **_

_**¡ Feliz año nuevoooo ¡!**_

_**Bueno aquí va una explicación breve de los hechos . En marzo conseguí trabajo nuevo y básicamente no he tenido un turno normal hasta estas vacaciones de navidad . Eso unido al hecho de que estoy ilustrando un proyecto de final de carrera de un chico hacia que en estos tiempos fuera matemáticamente imposible que pudiera ni adaptar ni escribir . Sin ir más lejos he tenido que descartar la idea de seguir con Remember Me a causa de esto , lo cual me ha dolido , pero es un fic que se merece mucha más atención de la que le estaba prestando , muy técnico y lleno de flashbacks . Y si no recuerdas bien por que escribiste ciertas cosas luego pueden existir lagunas y quedar al final una historia con una base buena , pero mal desarrollada .**_

_**Total , ¿ Y ahora por que he empezado este proyecto? . **_

_**Bueno , echaba mucho de menos escribir aquí , entonces esta historia ya estaba planteada desde hace unos tres meses ( la preparaba mientras trabajaba ) . Siempre he tenido en mi cabeza hacer un fic que tratara el tema de los mutados … pero no en plan como Alice en las pelis de Anderson , sino mas bien a mi estilo , combinando mi humor absurdo con momentos de drama y alguna batalla epic de por medio . **_

_**Este fic seria como unir Love and Lies y 30 F , 30 M en uno y sumarle un poco de la mitología de las mutaciones de Resident Evil . **_

_**Bueno ya no revelo mas o aquí esto va a parecer la biblia . Bueno desde aquí daros las gracias de antemano a aquellos que vayan a iniciar el viaje mientras lo escribo , que si lo deseáis podéis dejar review o dar Follow que siempre se agradece para ver como va la cosa y en fin , espero que os guste . Muchas gracias ^^ .**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 1 : Algunas cosas no deberían existir **_

Claire Redfield no es de las personas que piensan en ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? . Las cosas que has hecho las haces porque son correctas en esos momentos . Luego no medita en que hubiera pasado si las hubiera hecho de otra forma …

No piensa que en hubiera pasado si aquella noche , dia 29 de septiembre de 1998 …

Al llegar a Raccoon City es salvada de un zombi por Kevin Ryman , un policía del RPD que conducía por la ciudad en busca de supervivientes de un brote vírico que hizo que los habitantes de la ciudad se transformaran en zombies ; juntos intentan escapar de la ciudad pero luego de un accidente se ven obligados a seguir caminos separados.

En el departamento de policía, Claire comienza a descubrir la verdad, Umbrella , la farmacéutica líder en el mundo está detrás del desastre biológico.

Durante el tiempo que resisten en la comisaria había conocido a otros supervivientes , como Annette , esposa y ayudante del creador del G-Virus, William Birkin; Sherry, hija de los Birkin . Si no tenían problemas graves con las hordas de zombies intentando invadir el recinto a esto se sumaba que Brian Irons , jefe de policía de los RPD, culpable de varias muertes de oficiales de policía intentaba por todos medios darles caza y acabar con sus vidas dentro del edificio . Obligando a idear una forma rápida para poder escapar con vida de aquella pesadilla .

Mientras Claire y Kevin , junto a Marvin ideaba un plan para salir de la ciudad, ella y Sherry son atacadas por el mutado William .

Marvin dio su vida por ayudar a Kevin , Claire y Sherry para que lograran esconderse en las alcantarillas, pero Sherry se separa de Claire y Kevin , y ahí es cuando William logro infectar a Sherry; cuando Claire la encuentra en mal estado se dirige a los laboratorios subterráneos de Umbrella siguiendo las indicaciones de Annette para encontrar el antídoto para la niña pero William vuelve a aparecer e hiere terriblemente a su esposa.

Antes de morir, Annette le dio a Claire las instrucciones para crear la cura del Virus G; Kevin se reunió con ellas después de activar el sistema de autodestrucción .

Claire logra crear el antídoto, pero antes de poder reunirse con Kevin y Sherry, William aparecio de nuevo, y Claire se vio obligada a derrotarlo.

Luego de la batalla con Birkin, Claire se reúne con Kevin, y le da el antídoto a Sherry.

Desafortunadamente, Birkin, ahora como una masa gigante, ataca el tren, causando otro sistema de autodestrucción por el peligro biológico, Claire, Kevin y Sherry logran escapar a duras penas, antes de que el tren explote, matando así, de una vez por todas, a William Birkin y escapando por el túnel hacia las afueras de la ciudad .

Pero no había paz para ellos , a dos kilómetros de la ciudad había apostado un destacamento del ejercito , el cual había visto la explosión en el tunnel y habían acudido a buscar supervivientes .

Después de aquello fueron separados y escoltados a un hospital militar , donde todos se someterían a la cuarentena que los médicos del gobierno habían establecido para todas las personas que hubieran sido evacuadas o salido de la ciudad por sus medios durante las horas mas trágicas del brote .

()()()()()())())))()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- -Tranquila Sherry , estoy aquí .- Claire acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña .

- -No quiero que me saquen mas sangre … no soporto las pruebas …- Sollozo la pequeña en el hombro de la joven .

- - Lo se , lo se .- Le acaricio la cabeza .- Pero el DR . Thomas ha creado el antídoto para Kevin y para mi a partir de la vacuna tu madre creo , además deben asegurarse de que estas libre de infección … como yo y Kevin , ya falta poco , solo una semana mas y podremos irnos .-

- - ¿ De verdad?.- La niña la miro .

- - De verdad … Y ahora descansa un poco . Yo vendré a la hora de la cena y veremos un rato la tele , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- - De acuerdo.- La pequeña sonrió y se acostó a descansar .

Cuando pasaba ese rato por la noche con la pequeña procuraba ver películas o series , ya que el canal de noticias no paraba de informar sobre lo que ya todos llamaban el desastre de Raccoon City .

Hacia ya tres semanas que la ciudad había sido aniquilada del mapa por medio de unas bombas nucleares . El propio gobierno lo había decidió , al no tener prueba alguna de que hubiera gente con vida en esa ciudad … y si la había la posibilidad de rescatarlas eran ínfimas . Así que , eligiendo entre el menor de dos males , se decidio esterilizar la zona .

La tragedia de Raccoon City y sus ciento ochenta mil muertos paso a ser parte de la historia por ser la primera tragedia provocada por una bio arma .

El país lloraba por la angustia de todas aquellas almas inocentes que habían perecido en esa ciudad . Rezando por que ya hubieran muerto antes de lanzar las bombas que seguro acabarían con aquellas que habrían encontrado un modo de sobrevivir ... Pero no de poder escapar .

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza mientras volvía a su habitación Claire vislumbro a lo lejos al medico , el cual estaba saliendo de su habitación .

- -Dr Thomas .- Saludo la joven .

- -Señorita Redfield , iba a ir a control para que la buscara .- Dijo el medico con cara de preocupación .- Dígame , ¿ Como se encuentra hoy? .-

- - Pues estoy bien , me he quedado con hambre pero debo decirle que es culpa de la comida de aquí , ¿ No puedo pedir que me traigan una hamburguesa o algo así?.- Pregunto con algo de humor .

- - Bueno nunca hemos tenido un protocolo de aislamiento como este así que no sabemos como puede reaccionar a otro tipo de comida que no sea la que cocinan aquí.- Respondió .

- -Bueno , Había que intentarlo.- Suspiro mientras el medico le tomaba la temperatura.- Bueno , ¿ Todo esta bien? .-

El medico la miro con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro .

- -¿ Ha encontrado algo ?.- Pregunto preocupada , sin ningún resto de humor en su voz.

- -Me temo que si …El anticuerpo que le hemos inyectado … Ha reaccionado de una forma que no esperábamos …-

- -¿ Como que ha reaccionado? , ¿ A que se refiere?.-

- - No lo sabemos aun , debemos hacer mas estudios , pero de momento subiremos el nivel de aislamiento para usted y nueve personas mas de la planta .- Explico el medico .

En ese momento entraron dos médicos mas y tres enfermeras .

Lo siguiente que paso es que ni ella ni Sherry abandonaron el hospital en una semana …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Nueva York . 30 de Enero de 2015 …

- -¡ Claiireeeee!.- Grito Chris en su oído .

El grito la desestabilizo de su silla y cayo de bruces al suelo .

- -¡¿ Eres tonto o te lo haceeess?! .- Grito Claire mientras se levantaba del suelo .- Me has dado un susto de muerte .-

- -Llevo llamándote desde hace una hora , ¿ Que te pasa que no coges el teléfono?.- Pregunto su hermano .

- - Estaba terminando un informe para Terrasave , ¿ Para qué me llamabas?.-

- -¿ Terminando un informe? , per si estabas babeando encima de la mesa …-

- -Perdona por no dormir pero acabo de llegar de una misión complicada y estoy hecha polvo , encima de tener que hacer todo este papeleo para la organización .-

- -¿ Y por que no lo has dejado para mañana?.-

- -Chris , estos son protocolos de aislamiento nuevos para los nuevos casos que han surgido en África y el Norte de Europa . Necesitáis estos protocolos acabados si queréis salir de misión con un mínimo de seguridad para vosotros y para los otros como nosotros que encontréis . – Suspiro .- ¿ Que te pasa, para que me buscabas?.-

- -Bueno , es un tema que aclarare mas en la reunión de esta tarde , pero he creído conveniente hablar contigo , Jill y Sherry antes de exponer en la reunión , ya que esto tiene mucho que ver con vosotras .-

- - ¿ Otra vez el tema de la DSO? .- Claire arqueo una ceja .- Ya sabes que por mi parte no me gusta demasiado tener contacto con los agentes de la DSO , siempre te miran por encima del hombro … o directamente como si Sherry , Jiil y yo fuéramos la amenaza potencial y no el bioterrorismo . ¿ Qué les pasa ahora?.-

- -El presidente ha hablado conmigo … bueno llevamos hablando un mes , quiere formar una alianza con nosotros para hacer frente a esta nueva oleada de bio atentados . Ya saben que están así desde que paso el incidente de África.-

- -¿ Y por qué me pides opinión a mí? , Tu eres el cabeza de la BSAA junto a Jill , Barry , O Brian …-

- -Te pregunto a ti , como les pregunto a ellas que opinan . A mi no me hace gracia tener que unir fuerzas con ellos , pero no dejo de reconocer que si tuviéramos de nuestro lado a la DSO las cosas serían un poco más fáciles .-

- -¿ Qué es lo que han propuesto?.-

- -¿ Recuerdas los viajes de intercambio que hacíamos en la universidad?.-

- - ¿ Quieren mandar agentes para que vean que somos de fiar y que ni Jill , ni Sherry ni yo nos convirtamos en monstruos delante de ellos .?.-

- - El Dr Thomas se quedaría más tranquilo . Recuerda que sois su milagro .-

- - ¿ Y por qué llevo casi diecisiete años sin sentirme como un milagro?.-

Claire se miraba las manos mientras decía esas palabras . Chris puso una mano en su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa de súper hermano mayor .

- -Eres Claire Redfield , eres mi hermana pequeña , eres la de siempre .-

La chica miraba sus manos fijamente , de ellas salió una pequeña nebrina que solo era visible si estabas cerca de ella , la cual envolvió a su hermano .

- - Yo hace años que acepte el hecho de que no soy la de siempre … que no volveré a ser la de siempre . – Miro a su alrededor .

- - Al menos ya lo controlas y con el has salvado muchísimas vidas . Además yo siempre te he dicho que esa faceta de tu mutación es parte de lo que eres tu , una protectora de inocentes .-

- - Eso es lo bueno , ojala la gente lo vera así . Y no como aquellos que escapamos de Raccoon City y encima nos llevamos como regalo unos superpoderes .- El escudo se desvaneció de su alrededor .

A Claire no le faltaba razón .

La gente no veía con buenos ojos a aquellos que , después del desastre de Raccon , ya raíz de inmunizarlos con algunas de las nuevas vacunas que habían creado los científicos del gobierno .

Los llamaban Mutados .

Los mutados eran gente que , después de haber estado expuestas a las distintas bioarmas , bien por contacto directo a través de una herida o bien previamente contagiadas antes del desastre . Y luego haber sido inmunizadas con la vacuna , su ADN había cambiado , provocando que el virus y la vacuna se unieran y crearan un Don . Algunos sanaban rápidamente , otros inmunización a cualquier biotoxina .

Y los casos raros de inmunidad y control de ciertos elementos , Telekinesia , Pirokinesia , protección ante cualquier tipo de ataque físico ... No sabían por que se daba este hecho , solo sabían que pasaba y que ese era el fin originario por el que se habían creado esos virus .

La gente enfurecía con ellos por ser el fin por el cual habían muerto cientos de miles de personas , por eso los Mutados no eran vistos con buenos ojos por la sociedad .

No sabían aun por que ocurrían estas reacciones . Solo que con el tiempo se habían dado mas casos y que esto preocupaba al gobierno .

El Dr Thomas , el primer médico que consiguió esto se había convertido en una eminencia médica , siendo el principal medico supervisor del gobierno en la creación de las vacunas . O si se diera el caso de estudiar en profundidad a la persona que haya sufrido esa mutación , ayudándola a controlar su Don si se daba el caso de que fuera físico , ya que eran los mas arduos de controlar .

- ¿ Si quieres hablarlo conmigo es por qué quieres que yo te ayude con esos emisarios del gobierno?.-

- La idea que me han propuesto es que la gente que va a enviar se encarge de vuestro acompañamiento en las misiones . Yo había pensado que fueran vuestros acompañantes .-

- ¿ Tu sabes lo que me pides? . Yo ya tengo acompañante y es Piers . Los acompañantes son vitales para nosotros y lo sabes , debe existir un grado de confianza entre mi acompañante y yo . No puedo llevar a cualquiera conmigo . Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Chris , eres el acompañante de Jill en el caso de …-

- Mujer no digo que vengan e inmediatamente vayan a acompañaros a una misión . A misiones tendrán que venir por que tienen que ver como trabajamos en el campo de batalla . Pero si me gustaría que tu instruyeras al que venga , al parecer el presidente le tiene mucha fe a esta persona .-

- Que el presidente le tenga fe para mi es algo relevante .-

- Claire …- Suspiro Chris .- Entonces todas estas negativas que me estas poniendo es para decirme que no me vas a ayudar , por que si me lo dices mas claro pues …-

- Chris , claro que te ayudare . No me hace ni puñetera gracia pero te ayudare . ¿ Que pasara con Piers?.-

- Se lo asignare a Sherry , de todas formas esta semana formare los grupos de misión para los próximos meses y hare que la pequeña Birkin vaya contigo .-

- Esta bien , si lo vas a hacer asi entonces no me opongo .- Respondió finalmente Claire . No podía decirle que no a su hermano . – Y ahora que cuentas con mi voto positivo … ¿ Crees que me podría escaquear de la reunión?.- Pregunto esperanzada .

- No veo por que no .-

Antes de que Chris acabara la frase Claire ya había salido del despacho .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Unos metros para la libertad … unos metros para la libert…-

- ¡ Claireeeeee!.-

El grito la hizo detenerse en el sitio . Volvió la cabeza y vio a Sherry .

- ¿ Te has enterado de lo que quiere hacer Chris?.-

- Pues …-

- No me lo puedo creer , sabe la fobia que tengo a los hombres del gobierno , siempre mirándote por encima del hombro y creyéndose los mas guays del mundo mundial .-

- Sherr…-

- Y no vienen para mirar , vienen para sustituir a los acompañantes de misión , ¿ Como puede creer Chris que esto va a funcionar ?.-

- Sherryyy .- Grito Claire.

- ¿¡ Que!?.- Le respondió la chica .

- ¿ Me dejas hablar un momento?.-

- Claro .-

- ¿ Chris nos ha fallado alguna vez?.-

- No .-

- ¿ No fue Chris quien creo la BSAA junto a los miembros de STARS para combatir las amenazas biológicas y de paso ayudarnos a los que aun sufrimos las secuelas de esas amenazas.?-

- Asi es .-

- Yo misma admito que no me hace gracia tener aquí a gente del gobierno mirándonos … sobretodo acompañándonos en misiones . Pero no dejo de reconocer que desde lo de África la cosa se esta complicando de manera extrema para nosotros . No todos los mutados tomamos el camino de ayudar a la BSAA o a Terrasave , otros venden su sangre con otros fines … - Bajo la cabeza .

- Lo se .-

- Entonces confía en el criterio de Chris , en no nos forzara a hacer algo que no queremos , además si no nos gusta la persona que nos asignan pues decimos que no y ya esta . No es una obligación , es una petición . Además .- Le dio un codazo en el hombro.- Te van a asignar al buenorro de Piers como tu acompañante .-

- ¿ Piers? , ¿ Piers Nivans? , ¿ El Piers Nivans semidiós del rifle?.- Pregunto emocionada .

- No digas eso delante de Chris o se enfadara , ya sabes que el se cree aquí el dios de las armas.-

- He dicho semi dios para que el se siga creyendo dios.- Rio Sherry .

- Si , Chris ha pensado en ti para que no tengas que tratar con los tipos del gobierno .-

- ¿ Pero si te lo quita a ti … tu eres la que …?-

- Llámame tu hada madrina .-

- Eres mi hermana mayor y eres la mejor del mundo .- Se abrazó a ella como tantas veces había hecho durante esos años en los que la había cuidado .

- Así es , bueno … ¿ Me dejas irme ya?. Es que estoy que me muero de sueño.-

- Es verdad , acabas de llegar de Europa , ¿ Que has descubierto?.- Sherry fue andando con ella por el vestíbulo .

- Que cada vez hay mas pruebas de que están desarrollando un nuevo virus Sherry , ya sabes lo que significa…-

- Trabajaremos duro para erradicarlo , ya lo hemos hecho antes .- Respondió segura de si misma la joven .

- Ese es el espíritu .- Claire abrió su coche a distancia .- Bueno , no seas muy dura con Piers .-

- No prometo nada .- Le guiño un ojo y se fue de nuevo hacia el edificio que albergaba la sede de la BSAA .- Descansa , nos vemos mañanaaaaa.-

Claire la vio irse hacia Piers , que entraba en la BSAA en esos momentos .

()(()())()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras escuchaba las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Edonia y de nuevo sacar el tema de los mutados y su mala influencia en la guerra civil .

Por desgracia siempre generalizaban con ese tema y todos eran malos y debían ir al infierno .

Tal vez fuera por que ella estaba en el otro lado , pero Claire pensaba que los medios no hablaban de aquellos mutados que si ayudaban en esas guerras . Algunos daban su sangre para que investigaran nuevas vacunas , otros se alistaban en la BSAA o en la DSO .

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido no todos tomaban el mal camino . Sherry seguía siendo una persona feliz . estaba contenta con su trabajo , convivía bien con su mutación y ahora estaba acechando al nuevo chico .

Ella misma , después de que a propia Umbrella fuera disuelta y su hermano la convenciera , dedico un año a acabar sus estudios en la universidad . Graduándose en Historia del Arte y realizando un doctorado en sus ratos libres ya que había aceptado hacerse cago de las primeras labores humanitarias de Terrasave . A todos los mutados que salieron de hospital después de lo acontecido en Raccoon les había costado alcanzar cierta normalidad .

Apoyando la cabeza en una de las almohadas de su sofá , Claire meditaba sobre lo absurdo de aquella situación .

Por mucho que hacían cosas buenas , cada vez que salía una sola noticia mala sobre ellos el mundo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ellos desaparecieran .

A lo largo de la historia siempre se ha sentido odio por aquello que se desconoce , y en este caso no iba a ser menos .

Todo el mundo los veía como los que no deberían existir …

Y a veces , cuando llegaba a su casa por la noche lo pensaba . ¿ Habría sido mejor morir en Raccoon que pasar por todo lo que llevaban pasando?

La experiencia le enseño que siempre habría batallas , que esa guerra nunca acabaría . Que solo sus actos determinaría si esas batallas las tendrían que librar solos o por lo contrario encontraría a mas compañeros de batalla para resistir .

Siempre habría un nuevo virus , siempre habría una nueva amenazada . Pero Chris siempre le decía que también tenia que encontrar su sitio en el mundo y vivir con normalidad .

Ella lo deseaba … Pero el destino parecía no estar de acuerdo con sus deseos … O al menos eso pensaba ella .

()()()()()(()()()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()(()()()()()()

Bueno , Ahora si podéis tirarme tomates -_- .

Estos dos primeros capítulos del fic ( este y el que saldrá en unos días ) son para introducir un poco la historia de Leon y Claire y se vean las dos caras de la moneda . Los mutados desde el punto de vista de Claire . Y quienes odian a esos mutados , como es el caso de Leon , que en el próximo capitulo veréis por que . Así que se os puede hacer un poco pesado .

Me he tomado un montón de libertades y desde ya aviso que no esperéis cosas canónicas con la saga . Como toda historia que he hecho y para los que ya me habéis leído , yo muevo la historia a mi gusto y como mejor me cuadra , es lo bonito de escribir un fic : no te tienes que amoldar mas que a lo que tienes pensado .

En cuanto el tema de los mutados aquí aclarare desde ya que no serán como en la peli de Anderson , o sea no son Alices de la vida . Al revés , como bien podréis observar mas adelante , esa mutación les suele pasar factura tanto física como mentalmente . Aquí solo se vislumbra un poco peor mas adelante iréis viendo que en vez de un don es un castigo .

De momento y para ir cuadrando actualizaciones intentare que sea una vez cada diez días , por que mis turnos de trabajo son extraños ( hay dias que el jefe no me llama y de repente me pueden llamar seis días seguidos ) . Si lo consigo antes chachi , sino pues ese será el tiempo máximo que tarde ^^ .

Gracias por haber leído este primer capitulo , espero que os animéis a seguir esta nueva aventura ^^ .


	2. Capitulo 2 : Algunas cosas no deberían

AVISO : Parte de la historia de Leon esta sacada de la Wikipedia a fin de poder completar la trama de la forma mas fiel posible pero alterando la línea temporal al gusto , el resto ha salido de ese sitio oscuro llamado imaginación ^^

_**Capitulo 2 : Algunas cosas no deberían de existir parte 2 **_

¿ Que es lo que define a un héroe? .

Según el gobierno un héroe se define por la utilidad que tengas para ellos cuando , por causas ajenas a ti , debes aceptar unirte a ellos .

Leon Scott Kennedy era un patriota . No recordaba día que no se despertara soñando con empezar en la academia de policía . Su padre y su tío lo eran . Pertenecía a una larga saga de familiares de policías que alcanzaron el culmen en sus carreras y el no pensaba ser menos que eso .

Pero el destino tenia otros planes para Leon aquella noche del 28 de septiembre de 1998 .

Recién casado , Su esposa Catherine estaba tramitando sus papeles para acabar la carrera de magisterio en la universidad de Raccoon City , ciudad donde habían destinado a Leon después de graduarse con honores en la academia de policía dos meses antes . Había entrado en el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales de la policía , no era para menos siendo el primero de su promoción .

Su atributo era una puntería excelente que le hizo ganar uno de los trofeos que se entregaba al mejor francotirador del departamento de policía. Su íntima compañera era su pistola calibre 45 de la cual no se separa nunca.

Es uno de los pocos supervivientes durante el brote del virus en . Después de escapar ileso del bar de Jack se unió a las fuerzas de la policía para reprimir el avance de la epidemia que azotaba la ciudad , contribuyó sin descanso a la protección de los ciudadanos, tal vez salvó a muchos, pero el destino hizo que se replegara al Departamento de Policía que es el escenario donde toma protagonismo con muchos otros policías sobrevivientes y con el grupo de ciudadanos que se mantenían protegidos dentro del edificio .

En este escenario los supervivientes huyeron hacia la comisaría donde han sobrevivido unos policías que tienen un plan para salir de la ciudad, en la estatua del vestíbulo principal, que mostrara un túnel estrecho en el que Rita , otra novata , se introdujo en el mismo para buscar ayuda.

Al final una horda de muertos entro en la comisaria y entre todos eliminaron a cierta cantidad de zombies . En el momento mas critico Rita llego con una van manejada por el oficial Harry para rescatar a los sobrevivientes, pero Marvin decidió quedarse atrás y la van arranco para no quedar atrapada con los muertos vivientes que se aproximan .

Hbian escapado de la ciudad . Pero siempre sentirá la culpabilidad de no haber podido salvar a otros compañeros que dieron valerosamente su vida para que ellos pudieran escapar hasta el cordón militar que había apostillado a las afueras de la ciudad . De ese cordón pasaron a un hospital de campaña en el cual , tras pasar una cuarentena finalmente fue dado de alta , pudiendo volver con su esposa y pensando en mudarse de nuevo hacia california …

Lo que no entraba en sus planes era que el gobierno estuviese interesado en el .

En 2002, un tiempo antes de la destrucción de la sucursal rusa de Umbrella, Leon, como miembro del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, es enviado a un pequeño país de América del Sur como parte de un destacamento militar secreto (SOCOM), fue enviado con el objetivo de infiltrarse en la mansión de un extravagante hombre llamado Javier Hidalgo, un capo de la droga que ha tomado control del lugar sobre un área grande de selva, y que posee una relación con la corporación Umbrella. Es aquí, en esta misión, donde conoce a Jack Krauser, un agente experimentado con un historial de servicio valiente, para que sea su camarada en esta difícil misión.2

Habían recibido información de que un ex investigador de Umbrella había entrado de alguna manera a la región y contactado con Javier. Las fuentes indicaron que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero no había información precisa, y que Javier se escondía en la localidad de Amparo. Cuando llegan a la aldea, se descubre que varias mujeres están desapareciendo misteriosamente y también que en el pueblo se había propagado el virus-T. Después, se enterarían que su guía estaba moribundo pero, antes de morir, les habla sobre una misteriosa chica llamada Manuela que escapó de la mansión de Javier.

Más tarde, Leon y Krauser conocen a la misteriosa niña, dentro de una iglesia, y que parecía ser la única sobreviviente de la aldea. La chica estaba junto a una gigantesca criatura, a la cual controlaba cantando, pero desafortunadamente la muchacha se desmaya cuando Leon carga su pistola y el monstruo decide atacar.

Debido a lo ocurrido, Leon le habla a Krauser sobre su horrible incidente en Raccoon City . Después de haber derrotado al monstruo, Manuela los guía hasta Javier y allí se sabe que ella resultó ser la hija de él, y que contrajo una enfermedad que también había tenido su madre, y se mantuvo viva gracias a su padre que la neutralizó a través del virus T-Verónica. Por esta razón, Leon decide ayudar a Manuela y averiguar por qué puede mantenerse humana y no transformarse en un feroz monstruo.

Krauser empieza a pensar que Manuela podría convertirse en una amenaza y lo mejor sería eliminarla, es por esto que Leon le revela que en verdad es un agente enviado bajo las órdenes directas del Presidente, con el fin de erradicar los virus existentes, y que con su ayuda pretendía llevarlo a cabo. Posteriormente los tres se abren camino a pesar de cada monstruo que se les cruzaban. Llegan a un almacén, allí descubren que Manuela es trasplantada regularmente de órganos vitales de las niñas desaparecidas de la aldea, a fin de reducir tanto el dolor del virus y mantener su esencia humana. Javier envía el mismo BOW que Krauser y Leon habían derrotado en la aldea, pero logran darle el golpe final, aunque Krauser queda herido. Se descubre que esa bestia era la madre de Manuela.

Leon, Krauser y Manuela luchan ahora contra un mutado Javier, que se había combinado con una planta infectada con el virus T-Verónica. Manuela les ayuda gracias a sus poderes ocultos descubiertos después que intentó morir como humana pero Leon la salvó, así que evita que Javier los aplastase. Finalmente Javier fue asesinado, y Manuela fue puesta bajo custodia del Gobierno.

En ese mismo año se crea una división especial en el gobierno . La DSO está bajo las órdenes directas del presidente de EEUU .

Dicha organización lleva un recuento y registro de la nueva raza que está surgiendo a partir de la tragedia de Raccoon City .

Los Mutados .

Seres humanos expuestos al virus que reaccionan de forma diferente , creando una nueva secuencia en su ADN a partir del virus y dándoles lo que en la organización se conocía como Don .

En su vida personal no podía quejarse . Al principio , cuando fue reclutado por el gobierno , Leon debía pasar largas temporadas alejado de su mujer , lo que hizo que el matrimonio entrara en crisis por ello . Pero Leon siempre le decía lo mismo a Catherine.

. Todo se ve mejor al día siguiente .-

Catherine había conseguido su licenciatura y daba clases en la universidad de Washington . Seguía con su brillante carrera académica , pero en su interior algo la inquietaba .

Ella no tenia nada en contra de los mutados , pero había escuchado tantas historias en distintas ciudades en las cuales estas personas usaban su don para fines poco honoríficos . No decía que todos fueran así , pero si sentía que el incidente de Raccoon había abierto una especie de caja de pandora y el gobierno estaban permitiendo que esos … seres … vagaran por sus calles libremente .

No decía que ellos tuvieran la culpa de haberse infectado , pero es bien cierto que votaba la idea del recién elegido secretario de seguridad nacional para crear un archivo con los mas peligrosos y así tenerlos localizados .

()()()()((()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

- Digo solamente que lo que propone el tal Simmons es una medida necesaria Leon , ¿ No veis las noticias en la DSO?.- Pregunto Catherine mientras servía la cena .

- No son tan malos como los pinta la gente , Manuela es una buena chica y mientras mantenga su mutación a raya con los sueros diseñados por el doctor Thomas todo ira bien para esa gente . Por que haya unos pocos que sean malos no quiere decir que todos tengan que ir al mismo saco cariño . ¿ De que te fías mas ?. ¿ Del viejo de la CNN o de tu sexy marido que trabaja para el gobierno y directamente con gente que tiene ese problema?.-

- Ves , tu también lo consideras un problema .- Catherine levanto el tenedor hacia el .

- No dejo de reconocer que es una putada que te pase eso , pero depende de la persona como quiera manejarlo . Y por que haya cuatro imbéciles por ahí no quiere decir que todos sean iguales . Deberías venir un día al trabajo y conocer a Manuela , te caerá muy bien … Ark está intentando emparejarla con el chico de comunicaciones .-

- Ark no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que labores de cupido en la DSO .-

-El técnicamente no trabaja para la DSO , es del servicio secreto .-

- Tráelo una noche para cenar , hace mucho que no viene por aquí .- Sirvió mas vino .

- Hagamos una cosa , ven mañana a recogerme al trabajo y salimos los tres a almorzar .- Sugirió Leon .

- No se , ya sabes que ir a tu oficina … con toda esa tecnología …-

- Cath son ordenadores , no te van a comer .- Rio Leon bebiendo su vino .

- Bueno , esta bien , te recogeré mañana y sacaremos al pesado de Ark a comer.- Sonrió Catherine antes de ir a la cocina a poner el lavavajillas en marcha .

Poco sabia Leon lo que el destino le tenia preparado al día siguiente , como su vida iba a cambiar de forma radical … para siempre .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Hola señor Ark .- Saludo Catherine al dia siguiente .

- No me llames señor , me haces sentir viejo a mis sexy 30 años .- Rio el agente .

- ¿ Donde esta el otro sexy agente? .- Miro alrededor de la oficina .- Me digo que en cuanto llegara nos íbamos a comer y resulta que el que no esta es el .-

- No tarda nada , ha surgido una pequeña emergencia en el pentágono , pero me dijo que estaría de vuelta enseguida . Ya sabes como son estas cosas .-

- Trabaja 24 horas al día 7 días a la semana . Espero que Graham y Benford le den unas vacaciones después de organizar el tema de la DSO .-

- Yo también espero que se compadezcan un poco de nosotros y nos den unos días … pero el bioterrorismo parece que no descansa nunca amiga .- Le explico tan buenamente como pudo .- ¿ Quieres un café ?.-

- Uy si , esta noche no he dormido casi nada y estoy destrozada .-

Ark y Catherine iban hasta el despacho donde estaban las distintas cafeteras y los dulces que había en la oficina preparados para que los potenciales agentes no tuvieran que salir del edificio cuando escucharon algo de jaleo en uno de los pasillos .

- Vaya , ¿ Que pasara?.- Se pregunto Ark .- Cath , ve al despacho de Leon , ahora voy para allá.-

La chica hizo lo que el hombre le indico .

A medida que iba llegando al despacho de su marido mas agentes se materializaban de la nada . Unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos .

- Manuela escúchanos , debes tranquilizarte , debes mantener el control .- Dijo una voz .

- No puedo … me han inyectado algo … no puedo .- Gemía la joven con desesperación .- No se que me pasa .-

- Respira manuela … míranos jovencita , sabemos que puedes resistir .- Hablo otro con la angustia reflejada en la voz .

Catherine se quedo quieta en el sitio , lo que estaba pasando allí no era normal y ella que no trabajaba allí lo sabia .

A lo lejos veía a una joven , en sus manos se estaban formando llamas . No había duda , aquella era la chica que Leon había salvado en la selva .

¿ Pero que era lo que le estaba pasando? …

No hubo tiempo para preguntar nada mas … solo vio como Ark corría hacia ella antes de que la habitación se iluminase con una potente luz …

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- No lo entiendo consejero Simmons , ¿ En que se basa para decir que el poder de Manuela es inestable? , En Sudamérica fue de una ayuda inestimable para acabar con Javier .- Explico Leon mientras subía en el ascensor hablando por el móvil .

- Solo decimos que se están arriesgando mucho al tenerla confinada en las instalaciones de la DSO , son muy precarias en seguridad en el caso de que ella perdiese el control de sus poderes .-

- Eso no pasara y lo …-

Leon vio como la habitación se iluminaba al salir del ascensor . Lo ultimo que recordó en esos momentos fue Ark corriendo hacia Catherine y cubriéndola con su cuerpo …

Y después de ese cegador rayo de luz vino la mas absoluta oscuridad .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dolor …

Mucho dolor y por muchas zonas de su cuerpo …

Dolía hasta abrir los ojos … pero su cuerpo le empujaba a abrirlos a pesar de que no quería .

Intento incorporarse , la vía de su mano derecha y un drenaje colocado en su costado se lo impidieron .

No conocía el sitio , pero tenia toda la pinta de que ya no estaba en la oficina . Al girar la cabeza vio a su madre dormitando en el sillón .

- Mama …- Le dolía la garganta , notaba el sabor del plástico en sus papilas gustativas , había estado entubado .

- Dios mío hijo mío , ¡ estas despierto!.- Su madre gimió en su regazo mientras Leon intentaba sin éxito acariciarle la espalda .

- ¿ Que … que ha pasado mama?.-

- No hables hijo , espera que venga el medico , voy a avisarlo .-

- ¿ Donde están Catherine? , Estaba en la oficina conmigo y Ark …-

- Espera que venga el medico …-

Su madre no era de las personas que se ponían nerviosas o evitaban hablar de algo . Si tenia algo que decir lo decía .

Todo aquello le daba mala espina … Sin tan solo pudiera recordar …

Dos minutos después entro sus padres acompañados de un hombre mayor , alrededor de cincuenta años con su bata medica .

- Señor Kennedy , soy el doctor Jeffrey , estoy llevando su caso en este hospital , ¿ Que es lo ultimo que recuerda?.- Pregunto mientras le apuntaba los ojos con una linterna .

- Yo … yo estaba saliendo del ascensor , acababa de llegar al trabajo después de que me enviaran a recoger un pedido del jefe de seguridad de la DSO cuando una luz … una luz lo cegó todo .¿ Como ha dicho que se llama?.-

- Jeffrey .-

- ¿Trabaja para el doctor Thomas, de la división de mutados de Washington?.- Recordaba ese nombre .- Es el doctor que iba a tratar a Manuela Hidalgo .-

- Ya … ¿ Dígame como se encuentra?.-

-Como si me hubiera caído un edificio encima … ¿ Que demonios ha pasado y por qué me está tratando? , se supone que es un medico para mutados . ¿ Es que ha habido algún incidente en la oficina con Manuela y todos hemos estado expuestos .?-

- Señor Kennedy …-

- Leon por favor no preguntes …- Sollozo de repente su madre .

- ¿ Que esta pasando?.-

- Señor Kennedy …-

- ¡ Que me diga que pasa! , ¿ Donde están Ark Y Catherine? . Habíamos quedado para comer y … ella me esperaba en la oficina … ella estaba …-

Entonces todas las imágenes acudieron a su cabeza con una clara realidad . Esa luz que los había cegado no era nada nuevo , esa luz se parecía mucho a lo que las manos de manuela generaba cuando usaba su poder de pirokinesia … esa luz era …

- ¿ Donde está mi mujer y mi amigo?.- Pregunto esta vez transfigurado . Esa sensación de que algo malo … muy malo había pasado .

El medico se aclaró la garganta mientras pedía a su madre que se dirigiera al puesto de enfermería a por una cosa …

- Señor Kennedy … Su oficina de la DSO salto por los aires hace cuatro días . Usted ha podido salvar la vida por que estaba alejado del foco de la explosión y el ascensor hizo de barrera protectora contra la gran bola de fuego , tiene fracturadas un par de costillas y perforado el pulmón , por lo demás una ligera conmoción …-

- ¿ Como están los demás , como están todos?.- Grito .- ¡ Mi esposa y mi amigo! , ¿ Donde esta mi esposaaaaaaa? .-

- Lamento informarle que su mujer … así como casi toda la plantilla designada a la división de la DSO en las oficinas del centro han muerto a causa de la deflagración . Su amigo Ark esta en la UCI recuperándose de las quemaduras de segundo grado en piernas y pecho y Rosie , la recepcionista aun esta en estado critico . Les hemos hechos pruebas por si , durante la deflagración podrían haber estados expuestos al virus , pero los tres test que les hemos hechos descartan la infección . Aun no tenemos respuestas de como …-

Todo paso a un plano secundario cuando los gritos y llantos desesperados de Loen llenaron la habitación .

Intentando levantarse de la cama se arranco la vía del brazo y el drenaje del abdomen se dirigió a la puerta . En ese momento entraron dos celadores y otro medico y entre todos retuvieron al chico .

Para Loen todo era dolor y desesperación … su luz , su amada esposa , junto a todos sus compañeros habían fallecido . Ark se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y todo había sido por su culpa …

Si no le hubiera pedido a Catherine que conociera a Manuela , sino le hubiera insistido para que fueran a comer todos juntos aquel día .

Todos los si no hubiera pasado si pasaron por su cabeza mientras los gritos de angustia de su madre llenaba la habitación , mientras encima de el todos se cernían para que no se levantase de la cama … cuando lo único que deseaba era poder ver una ultima vez a su esposa …

Pero el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo … la dulce oscuridad lo volvía a llamar a su lado …

Aquel día algo cambio y para mal para Leon Scott Kennedy … el hombre con fuertes ideales se había esfumado . Tal y como verían los demás en días posteriores … en meses posteriores … y en años posteriores .

El gran defensor de los mutados se había convertido en el peor enemigo de los mismos.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Washington DC . 30 de Enero de 2015 :

Leon estaba sentado en el despacho de Adam Benford . Si hace cuatro años le hubieran dicho que su mentor en la CIA y después en la DSO iba a convertirse en el presidente de los EEUU se habría reído en su cara .

Adam había salido a firmar unos documentos mientras Leon leía la carpeta que el hombre le había dejado encima de la mesa .

Sus ojos leían rápido y con incredulidad lo que había en los documentos .

En el momento que Adam entro en el despacho lo encaro , pasando del hecho de que era el presidente :

- No autorizare esto.- Dijo Leon con voz de enfado .

- Tu tono de voz jamás me ha asustado jovencito .- Le respondió mientras se sentaba en su mesa .

- Sabes que nunca autorizaría el uso de agentes de la DSO como escolta de los mutados que trabajan en la BSAA , jamás .- Replico .- Puede que la idea inicial de la DSO fuera encargarse de los mutados pero con lo que paso decidimos que la agencia no se relacionaría directamente con ellos . Estuviste de acuerdo cuando expuse el proyecto .-

- No estuve de acuerdo , tuviste suerte de que tuviste a Simmons de tu parte en aquella época y mi proyecto no pudo prosperar . Pero siempre he pensado que era una equivocación lo que estabais haciendo , al menos Simmons ha entrado en razón .-

- ¿ Simmons ha leído esto?.- Eso le sorprendió .

- El mismo lo ha redactado . Sabes tan bien como yo que desde que paso lo de Manuela los Mutados han estado estigmatizados .-

- ¿ Con Manuela? , eso abrió la veda . Esa gente vende su sangre al mejor postor , se unen a guerrillas y con sus poderes acaban con personas indefensas y me dices que nosotros , la agencia del gobierno que se niega a tener tolerancia con es agente nos unamos a la BSAA y pasemos unos meses de convivencia para ver los protocolos desarrollados?.-

- A mi no me hables como si fuera retrasado mental jovencito.- Replico el jefe de estado .

- Tengo 36 años , no me llames jovencito.-

- y seis años de edad mental por lo que veo.-

- ¿ Que has dicho?.- Leon se levanto de su asiento .

- Lo que oyes , y vas a obedecer . Mañana partirás rumbo a nueva York , te presentaras en la BSAA y Chris Redfield te asignara un mutado que estará a tu cargo . Estoy harto de la mala prensa . Tu mismo decías que por que hubiera cuatro que fueran malos no quería decir que todos fueran igual .-

- Y me equivoque cuando Manuela decidió jugar a la antorcha humana y matar a casi todo el personal de la organización .-

- Sabemos que alguien le inyecto algo que hizo que su mutación se descontrolara , no fue culpa de Manuela y lo sabes .-

- Da igual quien fuera .-

- Antes buscabas la verdad y ahora solo te ciega tu odio , por eso creo que eres el mas indicado para ir a la BSAA y supervisar a los soldados que trataran con los mutados , enseñarles que esa gente esta de nuestro lado en esta lucha .-

- No los voy a exponer a ese peligro.-

- ¡ Se acabo Kennedy!.- Grito Adam.- Esa gente no son como los mutados malvados que estáis acostumbrados a eliminar en esas misiones . Les debemos eso … les debo eso por que yo formaba parte del comité que pidió que se destruyera Raccoon City . En parte esa gente se ha visto obligada a trabajar protegiendo a los demás por lo que hicimos aquellos días y tu lo sabes jovencito . Así que no se hable mas , mañana partirás a Nueva York y te pondrás bajo las ordenes de Chris Redfield . Y no le faltaras al respeto ni serás mordaz como siempre , ¿ Estamos?.-

Ante aquello no podía hacer nada . Era una orden directa del Presidente de los EEUU y la DSO era su organización .

Puede que el fuera la cabeza visible de la misma durante los años que pasaron después de la destrucción de la primera sede , pero al fin y al cabo quien daba las ordenes era Adam y el las tenia que acatar como buen soldado .

Pero no podía imponerle unos ideales que no eran los suyos .

Había aprendido por las malas que los mutados no deberían estar sueltos . Todos los que habían conocido habían sido eliminados , siendo victimas de su propia codicia al vender su sangre o sus habilidades especiales a organizaciones Bioterroristas .

No eran unos santos y el lo sabia . Y ahora tenia que trabajar para la BSAA y ser la niñera de uno de ellos .

¿ En que pensaba Adam? , ¿ Por que ahora , después de demostrar el peligro en potencia que eran estos seres, no aprobaba la enmienda de control de mutados?

Si los tenían registrados podrían controlarlos y tragedias graves serian evitadas solo con una huella de ADN que registrara su mutación y su grado de peligro . ¿ Tan difícil era?

Lo único que sabia es que debía de hacer de tripas corazón , despedirse de su casa por unos meses y aguantar el modo hippie de Adam con respecto a que los mutados y las organizaciones bio terroristas podían colaborar en paz y armonía .

Como si fuera posible convivir con esa gente … Mutados … Ni siquiera deberían de existir ..

Bueno prometí diez días y me he pasado por unas horas de los diez días XDD .

Es que tenia que currar y las comisiones de divergente se ponen complicadas cuando hay tan poco tiempo para acabar el primer libro . Pero bueno espero poder actualizar un poco mas pronto al próxima vez ^^ .

Ya sabéis que aquí es donde os doy las gracias ^^ . Estoy muy contenta con esos siete reviews . Empezamos genial la andadura de esta historia libre del universo resident Evil .

Los que ya me habéis leído ya sabéis mas o menos como van a ir las cosas . Sabéis que me tomo mil millones de libertades escribiendo por que pienso que un fic es para que crees una historia a tu gusto con los elementos del fandom que conoces , con la pareja del fandom que te gusta y en fin … tienes libertad para hacer lo que quieras siempre que quede coherente dentro de la historia .

A esos siete Reviews , muchísimas gracias , espero poder aguantaros en futuras actualizaciones y no me odiéis por todos los hechos que vana pasar .

Se que echáis de menos al Leon oscuro y aquí lo recupero para vuestro gozo , espero que no le deseéis mal de ojo … aun XDD .

Y poco mas , a partir del capitulo 3 ya empezara la historia propiamente dicha , con mis playlist , que se que os gusta que los haga , y en fin , espero que disfrutéis con este vuestro fic .

Nos vemos en el capitulo 3 ^^


	3. Capitulo 3:Lo que hace diferente un dia

_**Capitulo 3 : Lo que hace diferente un día **_

Todos hemos tenido alguna vez en nuestra vida un día . Es uno de esos días en los cuales si todo puede salir mal saldrá mal .

Como nadie esta libre de ese destino , de ese día terrible que retendremos en nuestra memoria por siempre jamás al menos intentamos mitigar los daños . Aunque es difícil cuando no sabes por donde te atacaran .

Para Claire Redfield , la cual dormía plácidamente en su cama , iba a ser uno de esos días en los cuales habría deseado levantarse .

Todo comenzó como normal .

Bueno no normal , para Claire Redfield , en el mismo momento que el primer rayo de sol despunta al amanecer es un día nada normal .

Comenzando por el hecho de que su despertador , el cual nunca le había fallado en dieciséis años había decidido morir la noche anterior , a causa de una subida de tensión en el cableado de su edificio .

Era un día precioso : Los pájaros cantaban , no había nubes en el cielo , no había nevado la noche anterior y le había arreglado el coche .

Su teléfono móvil sonó . Con gesto perezoso en el rosto alargo la mano hacia la mesita de noche , en el proceso se llevo por delante la lámpara .

- mmm … ¿ Que quieres Chris?.- Pregunto somnolienta .

- ¿ Que quiero….? . Pues no se . ¿ Que tal que llegues pronto el primer dia que llegan los agentes de la DSO que se van a encargar de vuestra protección? .- Espeto su hermano usando su tono irónico de enfado .

- Pero si el despertador no ha …- Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios .

No . no . no … ¡ Eran las ocho y media de la mañana ¡!.

- Espero que te pongas en marcha y …- La voz de Chris fue cortada al colgar la llamada .

Claire sufrió un despertar dramático . Nunca jamás había llegado tarde al trabajo , todos en la BSAA podían dar fe de ello .

Pero se produce un cambio en las jerarquías que requería que ese día en concreto no llegue tarde y todo se va al garete .

Por lo general ella se daba una ducha matutina después de ir a correr a Central Park , pero ese día no había tiempo para duchas .

Para empeorar las cosas ese día había que ir de uniforme … y el suyo estaba en su taquilla de la BSAA . Así que rápidamente tomo lo primero que vio en el armario .

Unos leggins vaqueros , un jersey y sus inseparables botas . Ya se arreglaría en la sede .

Pero ahí no acababan sus problemas .

Al subir a su coche y meter la llave en el contacto e intentar meter la llave en el contacto esta se rompió dentro :

- ¡ Ahhhhh ¿ por que te parteeeesss?.- Grito a la llave de contacto .- ¿ Por que te partes hoyyyyy?.-

No había tiempo ni dinero para avisar a un taxi y que uno de sus compañeros fuera a buscarla , por que todos menos ella estaban trabajando ya en la sede . Así que no quedaba otra salida : Había que coger el metro .

El infierno en la tierra a esa hora de la mañana , donde trabajadores de la City y universitarios tomaban sus vagones a riesgo de morir aplastados .

Pero no había otra opción , era eso o quedar descortés con la gente de la DSO llegando al mediodía .

A veces pensaba en que un cambio de casa no estaría mal pero no era el momento de lamentarse , así que con paso veloz ( para entendernos corriendo) se dirigió a la boca de metro mas cercana a su casa .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon solía usar mucho el metro en Washington , pero nada lo había preparado para el infierno que era el metro de nueva York .

Se había levantado pronto esa mañana para ir a correr a Central Park , ya que su nueva vivienda estaba en la entrada sur del parque . Sabia que Central Park era la zona de referencia para todos los que querían practicar deporte .

Esa mañana había hecho una ruta corta , diez km para ser mas exactos . El estaba entrenado para correr mas distancia , pero al ser una ciudad nueva tenia que aprender cuales eran los mejores sitios para ello .

Como aun le sobraba tiempo al salid de su casa decidió prescindir del coche y tomar el metro . Tardaría algo mas ya que se había confundido de línea , pero no se le ocurría mejor manera de matar el tiempo . la sede de la BSAA se encontraba en la avenida Lexinton , en plena City Hall .

Pero desde el minuto uno ya sabia que aquella no había sido una buena idea . A cada estación en la que paraban parecía que no paraban de subir personas pero no bajar ninguna , lo cual hizo que en menos de un cuarto de hora se atestara todo el vagón .

Una anciana estaba de pie delante de el , y como buen caballero se levanto y le cedió el sitio .

- Muchas gracias jovencito.- dijo la anciana con su mirada sabia .

- De nada señora .- Hizo un gesto con la mano antes de sujetarse en una de las barras situadas en el techo .

Aquello le deprimía. No le gustaba Nueva York . Hacia frio , la gente era grosera y todo parecía estar cubierto por un humo mortecino .

Leon no era de esas personas que se apegaban a los lugares , pero en ese momento , mientras le clavaban un tacón en la bota , comprendió que Nueva York nunca estaría entre sus ciudades favoritas del mundo .

Entonces el tren hizo una nueva parada , parecía que el vagón se iba a quedar algo mas vacío pero cometió el mismo error de la ultima hora . La gente salía menos y entraban más en el vagón , lo que hacía que estuvieran comprimidos como sardinas en lata .

Entonces , en ese momento , el vagón dio un brusco frenazo y alguien cayo literalmente en sus brazos .

- Debería tener más cuidado cuando …- Pero las palabras murieron en su boca .

Una pelirroja de ojos grises cayo en sus brazos y mirándolo con la misma cara de pasmo que él debía tener . ¿ Como sabia que tenia cara de pasmo?. Fácil , se veía reflejado en los ojos de la mujer . Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su corazón volvía a la vida al sentir como este perdía un latido .

()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

¿ Era posible tener unos ojos tan azules como los del chico que la estaba sujetando y el cual le miraba con la misma cara de pasmo que ella tenía?.

- Discúlpeme , no esperaba que el tren frenara tan bruscamente .-

- No pasa nada … ¿ Se ha hecho daño?.- Pregunto el desconocido de los ojos azules con cortesía .

- En mi orgullo , no suelo ser tan torpe .- Intento sonreír , pero solo lo consiguió de una forma algo pobre .

Ambos continuaron mirándose en brazos del otro mientras el vagón volvía a la vida y seguía su camino .

- Gracias por evitar que me cayera.-

- No se merecen .- Leon continuaba sujetándola mirándola .

- ¿ Me devuelves mi cintura?.- Claire arqueo la ceja con humor .

- Oh perdona .- Se disculpó mientras le devolvía la libertad a la pelirroja.

Claire se sujetó con más firmeza a la barra que tenía cercana a su derecha mientras miraba de reojo al chico que le acababa de evitar pasar la mas tremenda de las vergüenzas al caerse al suelo de uno de los sitios más concurridos . Por no hablar de la dificultad añadida de que , bien por mal o por bien , su escudo se podía activar delante de todos aquellos desconocidos .

La idea no le hacía especialmente feliz la verdad . Le gustaba usar su poder para ayudar a los demás en complicadísimas misiones , pero en el mundo real , en el cual vivía por temporadas y en el cual parecía no existir el problema del bio terrorismo , ese poder no estaba bien visto .

- ¿ Eres de la BSAA?.- Pregunto el chico que antes le había ayudado .

Lo miro , ¿ Como se podía haber dado cuenta?.

- Veo que eres de la BSAA por tu bolso , no creo que este en la semana de la moda de Nueva York ese tipo de modelo .- Sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa .

`` Guauuuuuu , que sonrisa , espero no estar quedando como una imbécil delante de el dios mío . ´´

- Si , voy hacia el trabajo ahora mismo .- Respondió cortésmente .

- Genial , ¿ No te importa si te acompaño? . – Pregunto de nuevo y regalándole de nuevo esa brillante sonrisa .

- Que va , sin problemas . Aunque nunca te he visto por la sede , me acordaría .-

El rio y ella se quería dar de golpes contra la barra de metal donde se sujetaba , se estaba ruborizando como una adolescente de quince años ante su ídolo de juventud .

- Soy Leon.- Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella .

- Claire .- Le dio la mano , en parte por cortesía en parte por que le atraía tocarlo . Entonces cayo en la cuenta .- ¿ Eres el nuevo , el que viene de la DSO en Washington ? .-

- Premio , vengo destinado a la rama de EEUU de la BSAA . Aunque estaba algo perdido la verdad .-

- ¿ Nunca has estado en Nueva York?.-

- Nunca , no tengo mucho tiempo de viajar cuando estoy en Washington . Tampoco me interesa mucho , Ya viajo bastante cuando voy de misión .-

- Eso no cuenta como turismo . Vamos yo no lo consideraría turismo .-

- Es turismo Bioterrorista , si lo ponemos como opción de vacaciones entonces puedo presumir de que he estado en los cinco continentes .- Dijo con orgullo .

- No creo que el turismo Bioterrorista se ponga de moda en un futuro cercano.-

Mientras las estaciones pasaban Leon comenzó una charla con ella . La verdad es que pensaba que era una chica agradable . Hacia chistes y comentarios ingeniosos , le explico un poco el tema de las líneas de metro para que la próxima vez no se perdiera …

()())()())()())()()())()()()())()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Creo que mejor dependo del coche , nunca me aprenderé las paradas .- Explico mientras se guardaba la guía de líneas que Claire le había escrito .

- Yo tampoco soy muy usuaria del metro , pero hoy no me ha quedado mas remedio que usarlo .- Suspiro pensando que debía llamar al mecánico a que recogiera su coche .

- ¿ Que te ha pasado?.-

- He roto la llave del contacto . Aunque no lo creas yo suelo ser una persona muchísimo mas puntual , pero hoy el universo se ha confabulado para que llegase tarde .-

- Bueno entonces debo darle las gracias al universo por nuestro encuentro , ¿ No?.- Pregunto Leon mirándola .

- El destino , el universo , como prefieras llamarlo .-

Al salir Leon se encontró , por fin , delante del edificio central de la BSAA en los EEUU .

No podía compararlo con el de la DSO , ya que en si su organización era una división y hasta que el edificio nuevo no estuviera terminado solo poseían una de las alas del pentágono .

Aquel edificio le recordaba mucho al Manhattan municipal Building en cuanto a estilo arquitectónico , pero el hecho de que hubiera cuatro edificios mas modernos franqueándolo lo hacia mas parecido al centro financiero que a una sede militar .

- ¿ No es como te lo esperabas?.- Pregunto Claire mientras caminaban para la entrada .

- A nosotros nos han chuleado con el reparto de equipamiento en la DSO . ¿ Como demonios tenéis este pedazo de sitio?.-

- Bueno al no depender del gobierno y si de las naciones unidas tenemos los edificios que ellos compraron en su día para otro tipo de organizaciones unidas a la misma . El principal es este y los otros cuatro se añadieron hace relativamente poco , unos cuatro años , para temas de equipamiento militar para los soldados de la BSAA que estamos viviendo aquí . Aunque tiene una pega tener la sede en esta zona de la ciudad .-

- ¿ Cual es?.-

- Mucho turista viene a hacer fotos y tenemos que confiscarlas , no sabemos para que fin pueden ser usadas . Aunque es una pena , a mi este edificio me gusta mucho y merece mas atención de la que recibe por nuestra parte .-

- Vaya …-

Y entonces llegaron a la entrada .

A Leon no le apetecía mucho subir a hablar con Chris Redfield , prefería quedarse hablando con Claire . Pero el trabajo era el trabajo y no estaba allí para coquetear .

Arqueo una ceja : `` ¿ Quién está coqueteando? , solo estoy manteniendo una charla amistosa con una nueva compañera de trabajo . Se supone que para eso estoy aquí , para congraciarnos y colaborar con la BSAA ´´.

Pero la voz de dentro de su cabeza , aquella que habitaba en la zona oscura donde se escondía a veces su razón le devolvió la pelota : `` Déjate de cuentos que la encuentras atractiva Kennedy ´´ .

- ¡ No es cierto ¡!.- Exclamo en voz alta .

- ¿ Que no es cierto? .- Pregunto extrañada .

- Nada , estaba penando en una cosa , no me hagas mucho caso . – Rio para disimular la gamba que acababa de cometer .

- Bueno Leon , aquí se separan nuestros caminos , espero que en el tiempo que estés aquí llegues a sentir la BSAA y Nueva York como tu casa .- Claire le ofreció la mano , la cual el chico estrecho .

Sintieron una corriente eléctrica que hizo que Claire lo soltara rápidamente y Leon se quedara atónito .

- Nos vemos Leon .- Se despidió nerviosamente mientras iba a los ascensores de la zona sur para llegar a su parte de las oficinas mientras se sujetaba la mano nerviosamente .

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon se encontraba sentado en un elegante despacho con un café solo en la mano . Delante de el tenia una vista panorámica de la ciudad , la cual parecía despejada a pesar de que estaban en Enero .

A su lado las oficinas de la DSO parecían de la edad de piedra , eran tecnológicamente mas avanzados que la BSAA pero en espacio les ganaban con creces .

- Perdón , siento haberte hecho esperar .- Leon se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano que el chico que tendió .- Soy Chris Redfield .-

- Leon Scott Kennedy .-

- Eres un poco mas joven de lo que me esperaba Leon .-

- Me lo suelen decir mucho .-

Chris tomo asiento en la silla y abrió un expediente que tenia en la Tablet que descansaba en su mesa .

- No tenéis los archivos en papel …- Todos sabían que los documentos debían tener tanto una copia en papel como una en digital .

- Si , están abajo , pero para rapidez y comodidad también están escaneados en el ordenador central de la sede . Yo acabo de volver de una misión como acompañante y no he tenido mucho tiempo de repasar tu expediente y la propuesta de Simmons .-

- ¿ Eres acompañante?.- Leon se sorprendió ante la declaración abierta que hacia el líder de la BSAA .

- En teoría será otra persona quien te explique en qué consistirá tu formación aquí como acompañante . Yo solo explicare lo esencial y lo que Adam espera que consigamos con esta experiencia .-

- Que nos llevemos como niños buenos …-

- Pues si , aunque esta propuesta , por lo que estoy leyendo aquí ha partido desde las oficinas del consejero de seguridad nacional . No se que bicho le ha picado a Simmons teniendo en cuenta de que el siempre le ha gustado que las distintas agencias de lucha contra el bio terrorismo estuvieran separadas y bien definidas en sus funciones .-

- Yo soy de los que piensan como el , así que también me ha sorprendido su decisión tanto como a todo el mundo . No me hace gracia que me traigan hasta aquí solo para vigilar .-

- Esto no es vigilar solo , es un añadido a tu trabajo en la DSO . Se supone que habrá mutados que trabajaran con vosotros en un futuro cercano , ¿ No se supone que la DSO había nacido también con ese propósito?.- Chris se quedo un poco sorprendido.- Si van a trabajar con vosotros deberían ser iguales para vosotros .-

- Y los tratare con respeto , pero no creo que les envié una felicitación navideña , solo estoy aquí para aprender métodos para mi organización .-

- Esas personas que vas a proteger no son solo métodos , son seres humanos .-

- Seres … les va muy bien el apodo .-

- Si no quieres estar aquí lo dices y ya esta . No voy a poner en peligro a los míos porque tu seas de mente cerrada .- Chris se levantó de su asiento .- Se lo que te paso hace unos años y he intentado ser simpático contigo , pero déjame advierte desde ya Kennedy que si haces algo que comprometa la seguridad de la gente que trabaja aquí hare que lo pagues caro tanto tu como la DSO . ¿ Te queda claro?.-

- No me gusta esa gente , pero seré un profesional , al fin y al cabo cientos de vidas dependen de que a ellos no les de una neura y vendan su sangre al mejor postor .

Siempre había sido de aquellos que les había gustado tener la ultima palabra . Si bien Chris Redfield era un líder nato y uno de los primeros que inicio la lucha contra el bio terrorismo Leon sentía que sus pasiones como líder podían pasarle factura a sus hombres . Tenia que tener perspectiva de conjunto y pensar en el bien mayor . No podía poner a los mutados a la misma altura que a un humano común y corriente , ellos eran los que debía ser verdaderamente protegidos y no esos seres .

Llamaron a la puerta y Chris pidió que pasaran al despacho .

Ante la línea de visión del joven se coloco un joven vestido de calle , el cual le traía un pendrive a Chris .

- Leon , este es Piers Nivans . Uno de los mejores soldados de la BSAA y el que fundo la subdivisión de mutados de la BSAA , el te explicara en que consistirá tu trabajo . Por tu bien y el de todos te aconsejo que lo oigas detenidamente y sigas sus explicaciones a rajatabla .-

- Un placer .- Dijo el joven mientras estrechaba la mano al chico , después se volvió hacia Chris .- Aquí están los datos que nos han mandado desde Edonia .-

- ¿ Es sobre el nuevo virus?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Si , después os pondré al día en la reunión de la tarde , ahora enséñale a Leon todo y preséntale a la persona que tendrá a su cargo .- Después miro a Leon .- Ha sido un placer , espero que no nos tengamos que ver mucho , si no lo hacemos es que estas haciendo las cosas bien , sino es que estarás en problemas .-

Piers y Leon salieron del despacho y Chris se quedo mirando la Tablet . Al haber conocido al chico se arrepentía un poco de haberle pedido a su hermana que fuera ella quien guiara a Leon en el trabajo de protegerla .

Suspiro , solo esperaba que no tuviera que arrepentirse de haber aceptado la rama de olivo que Adam Benford le había tendido .

()()()()()()()())))(()())())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

- ¿ Que te pasa Claire?.- Pregunto Sherry - Te veo perdida en tus pensamientos .-

Era la segunda vez en la mañana que Sherry la pillaba en la inopia y eso le empezó a preocupar .

Estaban en la zona medica , ese día tocaba análisis de sangre y Rebecca le había sacado a cada una como medio litro .

- Pensaba en el coche y el pastizal que se me va a ir arreglándolo .-

- ¿ Y te pones roja como un tomate?, a mi no me engañas .-

- Bueno hoy he conocido a un chico en el metro .-

- aaaayyy por fiiinnnn .- Grito .

- Shhhh calla no grites.-

- ¿ Por que no? , Dios al fin te fijas en alguien , me empezaba a preocupar con esas citas esporádicas que sueles tener . Hay vida después de las misiones .-

- Es tan fácil ligar .- Resoplo .

- Es fácil , tu lo haces difícil , No todo el mundo nos odia Claire , no olvides eso.-

- Para ti es sencillo , te has fijado en Piers y el pobre no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de escapar de ti .-

- Venga ya Claire , ¿ Automáticamente sabes que el te va a odiar? .-

- Sherry , es el chico que han enviado los de la DSO .-

- ¿ No jodas?.-

- Si .- suspiro .- No salió el tema , hablamos animadamente en el metro , me salvo de darle el tortazo de mi vida contra el suelo del vagón .-

- Que caballeroso .-

- Si , luego dedujo que era de la BSAA por mi bolso y empezamos a hablar . Tiene sentido del humor y se ve un chico muy simpático … y también es … muy guapo .-

- Lo tiene todo entonces .-

- ¿ Que pasara cuando se entere? , como encima sea el que debe ser mi nuevo acompañante …-

- No tendrás tan mala suerte mujer .-

En ese momento el sonido de un helicóptero las distrajo .

- ¿ Tenemos mas invitados?.- Pregunto Sherry .

- Sera un helicóptero de suministros .- Observo Rebecca mientras le ponía un apósito en el brazo a cada chica .

- ¿ Y si es de suministros por que aterriza en la azotea?.- Claire miro extrañada .

- No habría sitio en el hangar , estos días en que nos traen las muestras y los suministros es normal que algún helicóptero use la pista de arriba.- Explico Sherry .- Voy a avisar al almacén de que han llegado . ¿ Subes y les dices que he ido a avisar ?. Lo mismo te encuentras a Leon.-

- ¿ Quien es Leon?.- Pregunto Rebecca .

- El nuevo que viene de la DSO , Claire lo ha ….-

- lalalalalala cállate ya anda si quieres que te haga el favor .-

- Es el nuevo , ya esta .-

Que vergüenza , ¿ Por que le tapaba la boca a Sherry como si esta fuera a decir algo malo? .

Le había contado lo de Leon como curiosidad y ella ya veía romance donde no lo había . No había ganas de empezar de nuevo con todo el proceso que empezaba cuando ella conocía a un chico y pasaba una temporada con el . Desde las habladurías en la BSAA hasta el tercer grado de su hermano .

Con esos pensamientos tomo el ascensor hacia la azotea .

()()()(()(()()()(())()()()()()()())))()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()

- ¿ Y cuales serán mis funciones? , ¿ Que es exactamente un acompañante?.- Pregunto Leon a Piers mientras recorrían las instalaciones .

- Como ya sabrás los mutados tienen según que poderes dependiendo que mutación tengan . Pero ese poder también tiene un gran coste para ellos dependiendo del tiempo y la fortaleza física y mental que tengan. El acompañante debe de …-

- ¿ Darle agua y abanicarlo cuando se sienta cansado?.- Pregunto Leon con sorna .

- No , debes vigilar desde el momento en que empieza a usar su mutación y valorar si hay riesgo de que pueda perder el control . Esos riesgos se valoran por el tiempo que uso del don . Cada poder tiene su límite según que tipo de poder sea . Si pasado el tiempo el mutado no da muestras de descontrol entonces todo se queda en un susto y en valorar el desgaste físico que tengan .-

- ¿ Y en el peor de los casos que es lo que hacéis?.-

- En el peor de los casos debemos valorar si hay riesgo para todo el comando o los civiles de la zona , para valorar ese riesgo te descargaras una aplicación en el móvil que se te proporcionara para las misiones . En esta aplicación escanearas a tu acompañado y si el virus sobrepasa el 95 % entonces debes …-

- ¿ Debo que? .-

- Debes acabar con su vida con un disparo limpio en la cabeza . Aquí se valorara y se te adiestrara para que mejores tu capacidad de disparo y tu habilidad al diagnosticar la amenaza .-

- ¿ Lo matáis?.- Aquello lo dejo descolocado .

- Si .- Respondió Piers poniéndose tenso .- La mayoría de las veces y según lo entrenado que tengan el don no pasa , ellos mismos son capaces de decirnos que mal o que bien están las cosas … pero si llegase a ese 95% ellos pierden la capacidad de razonar y se dejan llevar por su parte de bioarma , perdiendo su humanidad o incluso mutando a … bueno tu ya lo sabes . Si ese momento llega la decisión la debemos tomar nosotros .-

- ¿ El que viva o el que muera ?.- Pies asintió .- O sea mi misión es determinar si uno de esos seres , en el caso de que pierda el control , debe o no morir .-

- A grandes rasgos es eso lo que deberás aprender . Estas medidas se tomaron después de lo ocurrido en la sede de la DSO con Manuela Hidalgo .-

- ¿ Ellos saben esto? , ¿ Los mutados que vosotros protegéis saben que sus vidas están , literalmente, en nuestras manos?.-

- Ellos son los que pidieron esto : hace tres años se reunió a todos los de la lista que tenían dones poderosos , ya que son los que mayor riesgo y se les informo de estas medidas . Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y se aprobó por votación en Naciones Unidas .-

Leon se quedo en silencio y Piers lo dejo . No era nada fácil determinar el punto en el que una persona podía morir o podía vivir , al propio soldado de la BSAA a veces le costaba tomar esa decisión .

- ¿ Tu lo has hecho? , ¿ Has ejecutado a …?-

- Dos veces en tres años , y no es fácil de digerir . Nosotros como personas normales no sabemos que pasa por su cabeza antes de perderla por completo y ceder a lado primitivo , el lado del virus . Pero no debe ser nada agradable para que la mejor salida sea que los matemos antes de que hagan daño a alguien .-

- Es un noble sacrificio el que hacen por nosotros .-

- Ellos son personas como tu y yo que solo han tenido la mala fortuna de …-

El móvil de Piers comenzó a sonar mientras Leon pensaba en la enormidad de lo que se le venia encima con este trabajo .

- ¿ Estas en la azotea Claire?.- Pregunto Piers a su interlocutor .- ¿ Nivel 1? . Si , estoy cerca , voy ahora mismo .-

- ¿ Es Claire?.- Pregunto Leon .

- ¿ Conoces a Claire?.- Pregunto extrañado el joven mientras iban hacia el ascensor norte .

- Nos conocimos esta mañana , ¿ Que …?-

- Chris , soy Piers , manda un comando a la azotea , código 1 .-

- Recibido , estoy con Jill , vamos de camino.-

- ¿ código 1?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Si , este código esta reservado a Bows desconocidas , Claire esta en la azotea y ha valorado una bow de nivel 1 , ella piensa que derivada del virus C .-

Ambos jóvenes sentían que el ascensor no subía lo suficientemente rápido . Leon no podía creer que la alegre chica que había conocido esta mañana estuviera ahora en la azotea cerca de un peligro potencial , solo esperaba poder llegar y eliminar la amenaza antes de que ella sufriera algún daño .

Con ese pensamiento saco su arma y se unió a la carrera con Piers cuando el ascensor finalmente subió hasta la ultima planta .

Un tramo de escaleras se interponía en su camino , y una vez arriba la luz del atardecer los cegó momentáneamente .

()()()()((()()()()()()()(()()()(()(())()()())()()()()()()()()(()

Un Lepotisna ni mas ni menos . ¿ Como había podido aterrizar el helicóptero un Lepotista?

Claire estaba exterminando al ultimo pájaro que había mutado después de que ese ser soltara por los poros de su cuerpo una especie de … ¿ Que demonios había soltado que hacia que toda criatura cerca de el mutara tan rápidamente? .

Un golpe sordo de una puerta cediendo a una pata y el sonido de su nombre hizo que Claire se angustiara . Había llamado pidiendo ayuda antes de saber lo que ese humo hacia a todo ser que estuviera cerca .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Piers y Leon .

Claire se dio un golpe en la cara con su mente al escuchar la voz del chico que había conocido esta mañana .¿ Que hacia allí?.

- Si , pero los pájaros de Jamie no lo están.- Dijo señalando a los que acababa de matar .

- ¿ Que diablos?.- Leon miro los cadáveres .- Han mutado , ¿ Como?.-

- Esa criatura , el lepotista .- Señalo apuntando a la criatura con su pistola .- segrega una sustancia en forma de humo , todo lo que entre en contacto con en un radio de tres metros se infecta . Y no lentamente …-

- Esta muy cerca .- Dijo Piers calculando los pasos y la velocidad de la criatura .

- No hay tiempo de matarla a distancia , debemos salir de aquí.- Dijo Leon .

- No , si nos movemos de aquí entrara en la sede y podría causar muchas bajas.-

- Eso no va a caer con una bala en la cabeza y lo sabéis , debemos entrar y buscar refuerzos .-

Era inevitable . Claire no tenia elección . O usaba su escudo dando tiempo al comando a llegar y matar al Lepotista o este entraba en la sede y los mermaba con el humo .

Así que con paso decidido se situó delante de ambos chicos y soltó su arma , levantando su manos .

- ¿ Que haces Claire? , Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Grito Leon .- Si el humo nos da estaremos muertos .-

- Claire .- Dijo Piers mientras sacaba su pistola reglamentaria .- Entiendo , levántalo , eso nos dará tiempo para contenerlo aquí.-

- ¿ Que estáis haciendo? .-

- Solo ella puede darnos el tiempo que necesitamos para contenerlo hasta que llegue el comando . Solo ella puede salvarnos .-

En ese momento y para asombro de Leon la vista se distorsiono , recordando las veces que había hecho burbujas de jabón .

A su alrededor todo se veía como si estuvieran envueltos en una enorme y fortalecida burbuja . Con sus matices de color que se reflectaban con la luz del sol .

- ¿ Que diablos …?- Leon miraba a la joven .

La joven volvió la visto un momento para mirar a Leon , el cual estaba estupefacto por lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor , solo para ver que el suave tono de gris que había apreciado en los ojos de la joven esa mañana , ese color que le había llamado tanto la atención , se había convertido en un amarillo ambarino .

- No os salgáis del escudo , va a atacar .- Indico al observar como los poros se volvían a llenar .

- ¿ Que diablos eres …?- Susurro Leon mientras ella lo miraba con tristeza .

- Leon …- Susurro la chica .

- ¿ Que es lo que eres…?.-

()((()((()())()()()()))))())()(()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()(()()

¡ Por fin he actualizado ¡

Si lo se , se que me odiáis mil de verdad que me hago cargo , pero todo tiene su explicación lógica y racional y os la contare antes de que me queráis matar .

Sencillamente y llanamente he estado hasta arriba de trabajo .

Mi trabajo es por temporadas , o me paso 20 dias sin currar o me vienen todos los turnos seguidos . Estoy investigando que programa puedo usar para poder escribir en el móvil , ya que en el trabajo no me puedo llevar la pc .

Bueno después de quince días por fin esta la actualización . Bueno espero que el tema de los mutados haya quedado algo mas explicado , como bien podréis ver aquí el tener un don no garantiza que seas el mas pro del barrio . Sino que tiene sus consecuencias si este se descontrola . No son las Alices de las pelis de Anderson que aquí tienes poderes y eres lo mas cheto del planeta , aquí si te pasas mueres , o bien por que mutes o bien por que tu acompañante decida que eres una amenaza .

La pena es Claire , por fin que se fija en un chico y ahora la ha visto usar sus poderes .

El Loen oscuro asoma su fea cara .

Como novedad he conseguido que una beta reader me adopte . Quiero escribir mejor y creo que una beta me ayudara muchísimo . En este capitulo he puesto en practica algún consejo que me ha dado pero queda muchísimo camino , espero que para el capitulo 4 podamos ponernos de acuerdo para poder subir un capitulo con mas calidad , aun tengo muchísimas cadencias y espero poder ir solucionándolas según vaya avanzando la historia . Mi beta también trabaja y nos cuesta quedar , espero poder daros un capitulo mejor en el cuatro .

Y aquí mi pequeño espacio para aquellos en los que pienso en el momento que me atraso , en vosotros .

Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews , no os imagináis lo feliz que me hace recibirlas y ver que os esta gustando este experimento , espero que este os guste tanto como para seguir dejando vuestra opinión y si queréis hasta hacer teorías conspiratorias ^^ . Muchisimas gracias de verdad

Nos vemos en el cuatro ^^


	4. Capitulo 4: Una de Ellos

_**Capítulo 4: Una de Ellos**_

Claire no podía volver la vista atrás ante la advertencia en los ojos del chico, la cual fue suficiente para que no hiciera el gesto ya que por mucho que deseara explicarle, aquel no era el momento.

—No salgas del campo de fuerza —indicó Claire—. Aquí dentro estarás más seguro.

—¿Esto nos va a proteger? Parece débil como una burbuja.

—No es una simple burbuja, te lo aseguro. —Piers tomó la palabra para defender a la pelirroja—. Claire, ¿puedes minimizarlo un poco?

—No es buena idea. Si lo hago y ese monstruo lanza el gas, no tendré margen para cubrirnos y estaremos en peligro de nuevo.

El _Lepotista_ hizo un rápido movimiento; aunque sus piernas eran cortas lo compensaba con movimientos veloces y, anticipando el golpe inminente, Claire retrocedió justo en el momento en que el puño del BOW chocó contra su campo de fuerza, haciéndolo vibrar violentamente. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender el peligro que ese golpe pudo significar, pues el puño venía revestido con gas saliendo por todos los poros en la piel de su enemigo.

—¿Estás bien, Claire ? —La preocupación en la voz de Piers era genuina.

—Sí, pero no esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza de ataque.

—¿Podrá aguantarlo el campo?

Leon no escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, sabía que ese no era el momento más indicado para enfadarse con Claire, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que _"la burbuja"_ que ella había creado era lo que los separaba de una muerte segura. A su mente acudían recuerdos de una defensa muy similar en el año 2003, cuando conoció a Manuela Hidalgo.

Entonces la idea surgió en su cabeza.

—¿Puedes hacer que el campo de fuerza sea más sólido?

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Piers sorprendido.

—Para alejarlo, como cuando haces rebotar una pelota de playa. A más fuerza de impacto más podrás alejarlo de nosotros, el _Lepotista_ es nuestra pelota de playa y…

—Y mi campo de fuerza es la superficie a rebotar —Claire completó la frase—. Puedo hacerlo más sólido pero perderé visualización, no poder ver qué tan lejos ha rebotado hasta que no disminuya la dureza del escudo.

—Es un riesgo asumible. Hazlo.

Claire se concentró en hacer más sólido su escudo. Eran muchos años dominando ese don y no le costaría demasiado trabajo, aunque también debía estar preparada para cuando su hermano llegara para poder expandirlo y protegerlos a ellos.

Su mirada solía volverse más ambarina según la fuerza que requería el endurecer el campo de fuerza: el dispositivo de Piers hizo el característico sonido, su nivel de mutación subió y todo a su alrededor se veía con el espesor de una niebla. En ese instante la criatura golpeó de forma más violenta pero con un resultado distinto, haciendo que el interior sonara como una campana de cristal.

No la pudieron ver rebotar, pero por su sonido intuían que el plan había tenido éxito ya que sus pasos no se escuchaban cercanos.

En ese instante la campañilla del ascensor sonó, indicando que la ayuda ya estaba allí. Claire bajó de inmediato la intensidad del escudo y al instante tuvo a sus espaldas a Chris, Jill y Barry; todos armados hasta los dientes.

—¿Estáis bien? —Preguntó Barry. Claire aprovechó ese momento para expandir el escudo y resguardar a los tres nuevos miembros que se habían unido a la batalla. —Creía que ya estaría a vuestra altura, esos cabrones son muy rápidos.

—Una idea de Leon, y ahora creo que es momento de que la hagáis desaparecer, ¿no os parece?

—Eso es cosa mía.

Chris siempre había sido de las personas que disparaban primero y preguntaban después. Llevaba siendo así desde el _Raccoon City_ y no iba a ser menos ahora. Posicionó la mira de su lanzaminas y en menos que cantaba un gallo había disparado cinco cargas, las cuales impactaron limpiamente en el cuerpo de la _BOW_.

Cuando la criatura iba a retomar el camino hacia ellos las cinco cargas estallaron a la vez, convirtiéndola en un pedazo de carne picada y esparcida por todo el suelo del helipuerto.

—Creo que ha muerto. No se mueve y parece una hamburguesa, pero no me creáis mucho hasta que veamos si se levanta o no.

Nadie de los presentes se rió con la broma de Chris sino todo lo contrario, le dedicaron miradas de abierta hostilidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Había muerto, verdad?

—¡No dispares dentro del campo de fuerza sin avisar, imbécil! Claire había cambiado su densidad; pudimos haber muerto todos aquí dentro.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me parecía lo mismo de siempre.

Claire lo miró mientras bajaba las defensas, desvaneciendo el escudo y permitiéndoles a los que estaban en su interior poder salir a inspeccionar. La primera que se acercó al cadáver fue Jill, la cual llevaba un dispositivo génesis modificado encima para empezar a tomar muestras de la criatura mientras que por el comunicador de su oído daba órdenes a los equipos de descontaminación y prevención para que subieran a la azotea a por el cadáver.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Claire? —Preguntó Piers pasándole el dispositivo—. ¿Tienes ganas de matar a alguien?

—Al idiota de mi hermano, pero dudo que sea un indicativo indicativo de que vaya a mutar.

—Diez por ciento… ¡Estupendo!, con una dosis del suero será suficiente para que recuperes tus niveles normales.

Claire suspiró tranquila. Si su mutación no pasaba el ochenta por ciento siempre era una victoria; un diez por ciento no era nada teniendo en cuenta que había aprendido a usar una nueva densidad en el escudo. Y todo gracias a Leon, si él no hubiera propuesto la idea aun estaría sufriendo los estragos del lepotista, así que se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa suave.

—Muchas gracias Leon, tu idea ha sido magnifica.

—Ya lo había visto hacer antes. Imaginaba que tu escudo funcionaría con el mismo principio de inercia.

—No sabía que conocías al nuevo, Claire. —Piers se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, esta mañana en el metro.

—Genial, porque Leon Kennedy es a partir de mañana tu acompañante de misión.

Aquello cayó como una bomba para Leon. Apenas soportaba tenerla delante de su persona, fingiendo que no había pasado nada del otro mundo cuando para él su mundo se acababa de volver un lugar un poco más oscuro. Para una vez que se iba a fijar en una chica y esta resultara ser una mutada le rompía los esquemas y eso le enfurecía sobremanera.

—Bueno, aquí hay alguien que debería bajar a la enfermería. —Jill se acercó a ellos—. Te esperan en la enfermería, Claire.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Es un diez por ciento así que hay que ponerte el suero. —Piers miró a Leon—. Kennedy, ¿por qué no la acompañas? Creo que será muy instructivo para ti aprender las formas de regeneración del mutado que está a tu cargo. Claire te guiará a la enfermería y te explicará el proceso.

Así que un ceñudo y pensativo Leon y una Claire contenta por el trabajo realizado tomaron el ascensor que les conduciría a la zona médica de las instalaciones de la _BSAA_.

()()()())()())()(())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

—Como se señaló en un archivo del virus C, este hace que el sujeto entre en un estado intenso de fiebre, su temperatura corporal aumenta de forma exponencial y, posteriormente, cuanto más se tiene que regenerar, más caliente se vuelve su cuerpo.

Todos escuchaban la explicación de Pies sobre los datos que tenía acerca del virus C, o _virus Crisálida_. Lo habían denominado así desde el incidente de _Edonia_, en el cual varios soldados del escuadrón de Chris fallecieron a causa del mismo, víctimas de una emboscada. Solo Chris y Piers consiguieron salir vivos, y de milagro.

—¿Qué sabemos de la mujer?

—Ninguna señal de momento, lo cual refuerza la hipótesis de que fuera una enviada para probar sobre el terreno la nueva cepa, como ocurrió en _Marhawa_. Pienso que es la misma mujer que le dio el virus a Bindi Bergara.

—Pero la pregunta prevalece. —Barry dio un vistazo a sus compañeros—. ¿Por qué han enviado un _Lepotista_ a la sede? Es una misión suicida con todos nosotros aquí, aun más teniendo en cuenta lo volátil que es esta nueva cepa. No sabemos qué saldrá de la crisálida hasta que esta ha eclosionado, no son datos de combate fiables si no sabes qué criatura va a salir del cascarón.

—Tenemos que hallar una manera de poder identificar la mutación a partir de la crisálida o estamos jodidos. Hoy hemos tenido suerte porque ya había salido, pero ¿qué pasara si nos ocurre lo mismo que en Edonia y nos tienden una emboscada?

—Y lo peor es que no hay anticuerpo; ya habéis podido comprobar lo virulento que es.

—¿A qué te refieres, Piers? —Chris y los demás miraron al joven.

—Cuando Claire levantó el campo de fuerza solo bastó un ataque, un refuerzo del escudo para que su mutación subiera al diez por ciento cuando ella nunca había alcanzado ese porcentaje en ninguna de sus últimas misiones hasta varias horas después de usar el escudo.

—¿Crees que ese virus puede drenar el poder de un mutado? —La preocupación en la voz del chico era genuina—. ¿Crees que los mutados deberían saber esto?

—Pienso que no estaría de más avisar a los que tenemos en plantilla y reforzar sus tratamientos. Me quedaría más tranquilo si pudiera observar esto de cerca pero no quiero preocupar a Claire.

—¿Crees que el nuevo sabrá llevar bien este tema? Recuerda que no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, sino de mi hermana.

—La pregunta más bien sería si él podrá resistir el ritmo de tu hermana —rió Barry ante el asombro de todos—. Conoces a Claire y sabes cómo es, así que de momento no te preocupes. Si necesita ayuda, nos la pedirá.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Claire siempre ha sido muy independiente y suele guardarse los problemas para ella sola por no preocuparnos.

—Investiguemos esto un poco más —propuso Jill en ademán conciliador—, vamos a ver qué datos sacamos del cuerpo del _BOW_ y partamos de ahí para hacer un nuevo protocolo.

)()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()

—Y esta es la zona medica de la _BSAA_—Claire sacó su tarjeta y la pasó por el lector. Leon la seguía en silencio y de vez en cuando la observaba, pero poco más que eso—. Es necesario que te entreguen una de estas ya que cada vez que regresemos de una misión yo tendré que pasar por aquí y tú registrarás los datos médicos que hayas recogido en el escaneo.

—Ya, los datos médicos, ¿para qué se utilizan? —La desgana en su voz era patente.

Claire intentaba ser comprensiva; no era fácil hablar con el después de descubrir el misterio. La gente tendía a tratarla diferente al saber que era una mutada pero no quería que Leon dejara de hablarla con la familiaridad y el buen rollo que habían tenido en el tren aquella mañana, así que fingiría estar alegre por él y ver si la situación cambiaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntaron Rebecca y Sherry saliendo de una de las habitaciones con suministros médicos—. Nos hemos quedado aquí encerradas cuando hemos oído del espectáculo de la azotea.

—Un _Lepotista_ apareció en el helicóptero que aterrizó; ha sido asqueroso.

—Si estás aquí es que hay que darte tratamiento. —Rebecca puso un termómetro en la boca de Claire y luego desvió la mirada hacia Leon—. Tú debes ser el nuevo.

—Leon Scott Kennedy —Respondió mientras estrechaba la mano de aquella joven médico—. Por lo que me han dicho, yo seré el encargado de misión de Claire a partir de hoy.

—¡Oh, vaya! Pues entonces eso significa… —Sherry se quedó pensativa por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro—, que… ¡Que Piers es mío! ¡Ah! —Dio un gritito de felicidad—. Me voy a buscarlo, ¡os quiero!

La cara de Claire reflejaba toda su vergüenza, Rebecca se limitaba a reír mientras preparaba la medicación y terminaba de tomarle la temperatura a la chica , mientras Leon miraba de forma descorazonadora el sistema de jerarquía que existía en la BSAA , un lugar donde todos se llevaban con demasiada familiaridad , lo cual era un problema.

—Bueno Claire, ya sabes cómo va esto pero necesito explicárselo a él. —Rebecca miró a Leon y le indicó que las siguiera hacia una sala.

—Sin problemas. Ya sabes que no me aburro nunca aquí —musitó la pelirroja, dando un vistazo de reojo al joven.

Los tres llegaron a una sala que estaba al final de la sección: era blanca con armarios del mismo color llenos de material médico. Algunas cosas le eran familiares a Leon, como los suministros médicos o algunas neveras de almacenamiento. Todo tenía un desagradable aspecto estéril y no había ni una triste ventana por donde asomarse a mirar el paisaje; a cada lateral había una docena de camas con dos sillones cada una, separadas por unas cortinas de color verde; la única nota de color que había en la sala.

—Le llamamos cariñosamente _"la sala blanca"_ —dijo Rebecca con dulzura.

—No puedo imaginar por que la llamáis así —Ironizó Leon—. Pensaba que era por las cortinas verdes.

—Tiene sentido del humor, creo que nos llevaremos bien —soltó una risita y luego se volvió hacia Claire—. ¿Sillón o cama?

—Sillón, como me tumbes en la cama me quedo dormida.

Rebecca se llevó a Leon a una sala contigua donde comenzó a preparar una serie de inyecciones. De la misma estantería tomó un gotero de salino estándar.

—¿Cuál ha sido su lectura? —Inquirió de pronto la chica bajita.

—Piers me indico que de diez por ciento.

—¿Diez? ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis combatido contra la criatura?

—Unos treinta minutos. ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Leon pasó del enfado a la curiosidad en tiempo récord—. ¿No es lo normal?

—Por lo general treinta minutos suelen dar una lectura de dos o tres por ciento… Es la primera vez que veo una de diez en ese espacio.

—¿Hay un tiempo para cada porcentaje?

—Pues hay unas medidas de tiempo estándar pautadas según el tipo de poder. En el caso de Claire el suyo es puramente defensivo, esos porcentajes se suelen dar en mutados que tienen unos poderes ofensivos, como los _piroquinéticos_. —Rebecca inyectó la sustancia de la jeringa en el gotero de suero—. Imagino que habrá deformado la densidad del escudo o algo así. Leon, debes vigilar los cambios en el campo de fuerza; a más resistencia más rápido avanzará la mutación.

—¿Hay formas de ralentizarla?

—Sí, estas ampollas inyectables —sacó una de un cajón y se la enseñó a Leon, quien sintió que le recordaban a los bolígrafos que llevaban los diabéticos en sus bolsos. —A cada diez por ciento le inyectas esto en cualquier parte del cuerpo que tenga un riego sanguíneo bueno, en pocas palabras…

—El cuello.

—Muy bien. Ven conmigo

Leon siguió a Rebecca hasta la sala donde Claire ya se había instalado cómodamente en una de las butacas a la espera. Se había quitado la chaqueta y levantado la manga de su blusa negra.

—¿Ahora no se lo pones en el cuello?

—Eso es para las misiones; pero este preparado que tengo en mis manos es específico para ella. Es un suero preparado a partir de su sangre y solo Claire puede usarlo. Esto le baja el nivel de mutación al mínimo; lo que tienes en tu mano solo es un preparado temporal pero lo que verdaderamente hace que Claire no mute es este suero. —Leon observó cómo le colocaban la vía a Claire y luego era conectada al suero que colgaba de una vara de metal—. Bueno, esto tardará una hora así que avisadme si necesitáis algo.

Rebecca salió de la sala mientras Leon tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de Claire y sacaba su teléfono, comprobando si tenía nuevos mensajes. Ella le miró en silencio, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, y sintió que necesitaba explicarse.

—Leon…

—Ahora no, por favor —pidió sin levantar la vista del teléfono—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Escucha —insistió—, sé que debí decírtelo y…

—Exacto, _deberías_ habérmelo dicho. —Apretó la mandíbula intentando controlar la ira y frustración que lo embargaban—. ¡Cómo debes haberte reído en el metro fingiendo ser una inocente trabajadora de la _BSAA_ cuando en realidad eres…! —Leon detuvo su retahíla de palabras al verle la cara a la chica.

—Dilo de una vez. Cuando en realidad soy una mutada, ¿no es así? —dijo en tono herido.

—Ya que lo expones de esa manera, pues sí. Y encima de todo no eres cualquiera, sino la hermanísima del fundador de la _BSAA_.

—¿Pero por qué estás enfadado conmigo exactamente? No tuvimos una mala charla en el metro. Bueno, yo sentí que habíamos conectado como…

—¡Mala charla! —Exclamó sin aliento—, todo lo que me has contado era una maldita trola. ¿Ya te has cansado de burlarte de mí?

—Leon, yo nunca me habría reído de ti. ¡No te entiendo!, creía que habíamos sentado las bases para una buena amistad.

—Y una mierda, no quiero amigos mutados. Ya tuve una —clavó los ojos en ella, fríos como el hielo, y prosiguió con la misma actitud—, ¿y sabes qué hizo? Mató a mi esposa y a muchas personas inocentes que solo intentaron ayudarla. Eso es lo que hacéis los mutados: destrozar vidas una vez os introducís en ellas.

Claire no sabía qué decir. Si un mutado había destrozado su vida entendía ese odio cegado que tenía hacia ella, y no sabía que decir porque ella misma era consiente que no había palabras de consuelo cuando ocurría algo así en la vida de alguien. Muchos mutados habían destruido vidas inocentes y ese odio estaba muy arraigado en los corazones de los supervivientes.

—No todos somos así, Leon —habló, sin embargo.

—Pues para mí pertenecen todos al mismo saco, al final da igual lo que hagáis; vuestra verdadera naturaleza sale a flote. No podéis o no queréis evitarlo. Es un hecho que yo desconozco, lo único que sé es que si os dan la mano cogéis el brazo entero. —Se levantó de su asiento y la miró una última vez antes de salir de la sala—. Cumpliré con mi misión, pero no esperes que seamos amigos ni nada parecido. De hecho, solo eres eso: una misión que deseo acabar pronto. Si no me necesitas voy a llamar a mis superiores e informar de lo que ha pasado.

Claire se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, atónita por cómo habían acabado las cosas. ¿Pero no era acaso lo que ocurría siempre? La gente no aguantaba estar cerca de ellos, sobre todo aquellos que habían perdido a un ser querido a manos de uno de _su especie_.

—¿Estás bien? —Rebecca entro en la sala y apretó su mano en el hombro de la chica— He oído lo que te ha dicho.

—Esta mañana era un encanto, sabes. Coqueteaba y reía con mis bromas y me sentí por primera vez en años como una persona normal que hablaba con un hombre normal y no existía esta mierda que dentro de mí y que me hace ser diferente. —Agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—_Esa mierda_ ha salvado a todos en el cuartel; deberías sentirte orgullosa.

—¿Pero a qué precio, Rebecca? —Preguntó mirando la vía conectada a su brazo—. Porque al final del día sigo sintiéndome sola y tengo ganas de encontrar un hombre que me ame y que me reconforte. Como tú y Billy o mi hermano y Jill. O ahora Sherry con Piers, porque sabemos de sobra que cuando a Sherry se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo.

—Lo tendrás Claire, sé que lo conseguirás. No hay nadie más en el mundo que se lo merezca como tú.

—Cuando pasan cosas como estas pienso que es mejor que no.

—¡Pues demuéstrale que se equivoca! —Gritó Rebecca dando una palmada a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama—. Demuéstrale que tú no eres solo una jodida mutación, que eres una persona maravillosa y enséñale lo que se pierde por no querer conocerte. Tal vez necesita que alguien le abra los ojos al mundo.

Claire miró a la chica con la boca abierta. Nunca la había visto ponerse así y eso le daba algo de miedo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Rebecca tenía razón. No podía seguir siendo tan negativa. Así que se propuso hacer que Leon la considerara una amiga; aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()

—Pues seguid peinando el área este de Edonia, debemos dar con el sujeto ya. ¿Me entendéis?

Derek Simmons colgó de golpe el teléfono de su despacho, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana mientras pensaba que estaba rodeado de incompetentes.

¿Tanto trabajo costaba dar con un maldito guerrillero?

Había conseguido desviar la atención de la _DSO_ con su informe sobre colaboración con la _BSAA_ para poder así acceder al registro de mutados de la organización.

Su pupila, Carla Ramades, necesitaba unos sujetos concretos para poder mejorar su nueva creación: el virus C o _virus Crisálida_.

La nueva cepa tenia aún muchas deficiencias y necesitaba ciertas cepas de los distintos virus para poder perfeccionarlo hasta que el sujeto principal apareciera.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cogió el aparato y se lo puso en el oído de muy mal humor.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar más bromitas por hoy, Carla —Contestó fastidiado, pero al escuchar el mensaje de su interlocutora una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto—. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —La voz al otro lado de la línea rió de forma seductora y respondió afirmativamente.

Simmons volvió a sonreír mientras colgaba el teléfono. Aquellas eran buenas noticas y si todo iba bien, mejorarían con el paso de los días. Por fin, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno aquí esta el capi 4 al fin ¡

Primero y ante todo da las gracias a mi querida Beta Reader **Stacy Adler** por haber arreglado y pulido algunos de los fallos que he cometido al escribir , pero lo importante es que gracias a ella y a mis esfuerzos con la historia ha quedado un capitulo que en mi humilde opinión , es de lo mejorcito que llevo escrito . Espero que mi beta siga ayudándome con mis fallos e ir mejorando poco a poco con el tiempo .

Bueno poco a poco se van uniendo lectores nuevos y una de mis lectoras me pidió que le dedicara el capitulo a **Retty** , una de mis lectoras en la sombra , que por lo que veo son unas pocas ^^ . Así que gracias a ella y a todos los que estáis leyendo esta pequeña paranoia mia , de verdad que sois los mejores y estoy deseando que opináis de este capitulo y veros comentando en los siguientes , ya sabéis que esos reviews son mi gasolina para esforzarme mas y mas en daros un contenido de calidad .

Y poco mas , el próximo capitulo si dios quiere estará escrito en dos semanas ya que esta semana se me ha complicado un poco las cosas con temas de salud de mi abuela y tenemos que estar al pie del cañon para que se nos ponga bien .

Muchas gracias de antemano a vuestra paciencia y nos vemos en el capitulo 5 ^^

Besos


End file.
